


The Pissing Contest

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scent Marking, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take at *that* scene in Sakizuki...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pissing Contest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvkurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvkurai/gifts), [trr_rr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/gifts).



> SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 2, SAKIZUKI

Hannibal took off his coat and considered the chair that had been left for him.

 

'I've been advised to stay on this side of the line'.

 

Will snorted softly.

 

'Select patients have taken to urinating on their therapists'.

 

Hannibal left his coat on the back of the chair and raised an eyebrow.

 

'I would argue drawing a line might encourage a pissing contest'.

 

'I'm not interested in a pissing contest with you, Dr. Lecter. Pull up your chair'.

 

Hannibal sat down close to Will.

 

'And why not? 'Wouldn't that make for some sort of... reckoning?'

 

Will chuckled.

 

'A piss poor one'.

 

A little smile tugged at the corners of Hannibal's lips.

 

'Urine is virtually sterile. Except in cases of kidney or urinary tract infection, of course. Urine has also been historically used as an antiseptic. In times of war, when other antiseptics were unavailable, urine was utilized on open wounds as an antibacterial'.

 

'You're not an open wound. What needs healing...' Will rubbed his temples in a circular motion 'Is somewhere inside my head. And I can't reach it. I'm... missing too many pieces'.

 

'Whatever you manage to remember will be a distortion of reality, not the truth of events'.

 

Will nodded, and closed his eyes for a moment. Indeed, what he remembered couldn't be called reality. It was more like one of his vivid hallucinations, where he was gagging and choking as his throat was being forced open and violated with a thick tube. He hadn't eaten anything. Hannibal had only added one more piece to the puzzle, and in the process he had turned Will into a three eared monster.

 

'You find our conversation amusing?'

 

Will stood up in his cage and came closer to the bars.

 

'Very much' he said unbuttoning his jumpsuit  'You know, dogs sometimes mark over another dog's urine. It's called counter-marking'.

 

He took his soft penis in hand and started to piss then, right on to Hannibal's shoes and legs. He wished he could aim for his face, but it was too far and high away. The warm stream of urine twisted and it splashed over's Hannibal's chest, though, soaking his elegant tie and vest.

 

And he stood silent and still during all the process, eyes locked with Will and a peculiar grin on his face. When it was over and Will tucked himself in, Hannibal left his chair and walked up to the cage with a nonchalant air.

 

'I supposed dogs engage in such behaviour when they feel anxious and threatened'.

 

'Oh, no' Will retorted 'It's a sign of self assertion. Their particular way to establish a chain of ownage'.

 

Hannibal smirked and shook the droplets of urine that leaked from his pants.

 

'I'll see you then for our next session, Will'.

 

'Sure thing, Dr. Lecter'.

 

The buzz of the safety door and the sound of several boots told Will the guards were coming for him. Chilton's punishment would be petty and swift, but he didn't care. One small victory was a victory still.

 


End file.
